Enflamed Desire
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Blaise Zabini decides to play matchmaker. His newest task; resolve the sexual tension between the two Heads, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. A bit of meddling, and it proved to be all too easy for the kindling attraction to catch fire.


Written for the **Scavenger Hunt Challenge** (15. A smut fic), **Variety of Prompts Challenge** (_Words_: 15. Head-Boy/Girl, _Relationship_ 3. Unresolved Sexual Tension), **Random Prompts Challenge** (4. Wilder than the moon at night)

This is a 7th year AU. The events of 6th and 7th never happened. Draco was never drafted into the Death Eaters, and they get a normal school year.

WARNING: There's a tad bit of dirty in here. Just a warning, a kind of hands on make out session is about to commence. If you don't like that sort of stuff, I suggest you don't read further. There's the rating for a reason. If you do like that stuff, or aren't bothered by it, than feel free to read. I had way too much fun doing this. Why I have taken this long to write my first smut fic is beyond me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters present. They all belong to J.K Rowling

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

The unresolved sexual tension between Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger was seen by everyone, except the two in question. A foul history of misunderstandings and prejudgments had been put behind them at the start of the year, leading into what was now a steady friendship. It had been necessary, as continuing their rivalry while sharing the Head's tower would have lead both into insanity, or one into their grave. This newfound friendship had budded over the school year, but they kept it at that. Friendship. Neither were quite sure what the other felt towards them. And neither of them had any idea of what a relationship between them would mean. It was illogical, the Malfoy heir, and Muggleborn Gryffindor.

Thankfully, while the two in question thrived on logic, their friends did not. It was amazing the way the Gryffindor Trio meshed with the Troublesome Three (as the teachers liked to call the small group of Slytherins), especially whenever they were given a shared challenge. At this moment, their focus was on solving the tension between the Heads. A plan had been formed, and set into action involving a pot of coffee in the morning and a few drops of potion in the proper place.

Draco and Hermione had no clue as to what was being plotted. So whenever Draco woke that morning, stumbling down the stairs into the common room in a groggy manner, he thought nothing of seeing Blaise already there, shoving something away in his satchel and smirking in mischief. The Italian was there plenty of mornings, and this Saturday seemed nothing new. Had Draco known though what his oldest friend was up to, he might have been worried about his presence. Scratch that. Had he known what was to soon transpire in that common room, he would have kicked the Slytherin out without another word of the subject. Then track him down and thank him much later for his meddling.

He had no idea the plot in play though, and thought nothing whenever Blaise sent a friendly smile his way.

"Hey buddy." Blaise was jovial, and smiling a tad too suspiciously. "So, Quidditch pitch got booked. I know you were looking forward to that skirmish."

"What do you mean it got booked?" Draco asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and not picking up on the strange behavior. "I thought I requested it."

Draco moved past his friend, relieved that coffee had already be brewed. He figured Hermione was already up, as he hadn't been the one to start the pot, but he wasn't going to complain. Pouring himself a cup, Draco raised it in mock cheers before downing a few gulps. The smirk on Blaise's lips grew, but Draco didn't see.

"I thought you did too." Blaise shrugged, doing well to push back the smirk. "But Hufflepuff got a new Keeper and need to break her in."

"This late in the season?" Draco put the cup on the counter. A flash of silver ran through his grey eyes, but didn't affect him anymore than that. He frowned, trying to figure why Hufflepuff had to pull a move like this. The season was almost over after all.

"I know." Blaise replied. "But that's the way of life."

Draco drummed his fingers over the coffee mug, looking thoughtful. "Maybe I could use my position as Head to get the field for the afternoon."

"I am all for abusing your power," Blaise chuckled, "but maybe you should let them have this one. I mean, these are the Puff's we're talking about. They could use the extra practice."

"Is that coffee!" Hermione's voice greeted them. Glancing up, they watched the Head Girl slowly walk her way towards them. Her chestnut hair consisted of unbrushed curls that ran down her back in wild waves. Large hazel eyes eyed the pot of coffee with desire. Long, muscular legs shown under the tight, and rather small shorts she sported, a toned midriff just barely seen from where her tank was raised.

Draco's strange need to touch her, to cup her lean legs and message her firm chest, was shadowed by the overwhelming desire to lace his fingers through her wild mane of hair. The large yawn that overtook her stretched her pale pink lips wide. Once gone, her lips set back into the loose, full smile that she always wore. He needed those lips on his. Right that moment. The very movement of them brought about his desire to claim them for himself.

He fought down the need, knowing that Hermione would not appreciate him acting upon such thoughts. He tried to shake it off, concerned by the onslaught of desire for the things he wished to do with that Gryffindor. The months they had spent together as Heads, Hell the last few years he had known her, these desires had been popping into his head. However, they usually didn't come all at once, or with this much aspiration.

Hermione did seem to notice his quite filthy line of thought as she stopped on the other side of the counter from him.

Draco couldn't help but admire the Gryffindor as he poured her a cup, and he was not the only one, although he was less obvious about it than Blaise. He'd always though the bookworm was rather beautiful, not that he'd ever admit it. But seeing her now, eagerly wrapping her fingers around the mug, and smelling the coffee, Draco was once more reminded of the attachment he felt towards her. But this was different. It wasn't just attachment, but complete and udder lust.

"So," Hermione's voice was teasing, "what's the plan today boys? You four still doing that Quidditch nonsense."

"It's not nonsense." Draco rolled his eyes, but landing them back onto her. "It's a fantastic sport."

Hermione shrugged, smirking. "Never got the appeal."

"Games off anyway." Blaise cut in, eyeing the two as a silver light flashed over Hermione's eyes. "Puffs took the field, so we'll have to kick Potty and Weasel's asses some other day. But, I have to go now. Promised Lovegood I'd… actually I have no idea what I promised her, but I'll be late if I don't leave now. See you two later."

He tossed a salute their way, before scrambling out of the room, satchel held tightly in his hands. Hermione and Draco only shared a glance, confused by Slytherin's odd behavior, but made no note on it. In fact, the moment the door shut behind him, Blaise was forgotten.

It was strange, the way that all of a sudden, the counter top between them was like an obstacle that needed to be destroyed. The sudden urge to leapt across it, and take the other as their own was frightening. Hermione fidgeted, trying to whip away her sudden need to claim Draco's lips in her own. The Slytherin was having the same problem as he glanced away from her, hiding his face in his cup as he took another drink from the coffee.

Hermione, taking another drink as well, could not stop her eyes from roaming over the teen. He was tall, and lean, hard muscles clear through the thin shirt he sported. Although his lower half was hidden behind the counter, Hermione knew that he was most likely sporting those Snitch pajama bottoms that she loved to tease him about. Tussled blonde hair had grown long, reaching down the back of his neck, and curling around his ears. He was appetizing looking, a thought that sent a wave of worry though Hermione.

"So," Draco's voice was careful, eyes still not looking at her, "major plans today?"

"No." Hermione answered, eyes unable to be taken off of him. "Already finished the weekend homework. Watching that game was my only real plans."

A wave of awkward tension set over them, neither really sure what to make of the strange feelings passing through them. Several seconds were spent this way, neither really talking, only drinking their coffee slowly. After what felt like an eternity of sharing the room with an awkward elephant, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well." The Head Girl drummed her fingers over the mug. "I should go get dressed then. Something tells me Harry and Ron are sulking without the game."

She turned to head back into her room. A step forward, and her foot caught under the corner of the rug. She hadn't even made it an inch away from the counter, before the catch sent her toppling forward in surprise. Coffee mug soaring through the air, she flailed her arms, trying to stabilize herself. Eyes closed, she let out a squeal of fright. The crash she expected to come never did. Instead of the throbbing pain of falling face first onto the floor, there was a rough pressure just above her elbow. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Draco holding onto her. He pulled her up, underestimating his strength and her weight, she was nearly pulled into his chest. Mere inches separated them now.

"Careful there, Granger." He scoffed, amusement in his eyes, not taking note of the few breaths distance between them. "Potty and Weasel would kill me if I let anything happen to you. And death by rug, now that would just be pathetic."

"Thanks." Hermione answered, choosing to ignore his side comments. Eyes traveling down (for no reason other than she could not stop them in time), she found herself smiling at the Snitch pajama bottoms that he sported. They hung loose from his thin hips, the smallest glimpse of pale flesh showing between the waist line and his dark green shirt. His torso was compact, and narrow, leading up into a muscular chest, and wide, broad shoulders, and arms shaped from years of Quidditch playing. He towered over her, hitting a rough six foot something, while she barely made it to five four.

She had the sudden urge to run her fingers down that chest of his. It wasn't an uncommon thought, his tendency to exit the bathroom, shirtless, after a shower had often lead to daydreams of what it would be like to run a finger down those abs. The difference between then and now, was that she couldn't seem to control her thoughts as well.

"So, um." Hermione stuttered, feeling a flash of heat flash through her cheeks. She noticed his touch still on her elbow. "You're still holding onto me."

"What?" Draco's eyes flickered, as he broke from what appeared to be a deep thought. "Oh, ya. Sorry."

He didn't let go though, and Hermione didn't complain on that front. The two continued standing there, awkwardly shifting their weight between feet, and failing to force down the desires coursing through their mind.

"Granger," Draco's voice was quiet. He inched forward slightly as if there was any room left between the, a hand traveling up her arm. The touch sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. She had to look up at him more so then ever now that they were mere breathe apart. The close proximity was agonizing as they felt each other's body heat passing in waves.

Hermione could smell him clearly now. Oh, how she adored his scent. The aroma of the old books he buried himself in, the ever present whiff of grass that stuck from his time on the Quidditch pitch, and the clearly expensive touch of mint leaf cologne sent her haywire. It was such a strange combination, but it was so him. She could smell it, and it only further drove her mad.

She wanted nothing more than to give into the desires playing through her mind. She couldn't though, not because of restraint, but because no matter how high she stretched she would prove to be too short to attach her lips onto his. Damn his height.

In that moment though, she didn't have to stretch to reach him, as he came to her. Bending his knees ever so slightly, Draco closed the distance between them with ease. Before either of them had been able to vocalize their thoughts, his mouth crashed into hers.

It was sudden, warm, and full of such passion that Hermione was left instantly breathless. His lips moved against hers in absolute hunger as a moan escaped from her. Draco's hand quickly left its place on her arm, as it tangled itself into the mess of her hair, pulling her even closer to him. Hermione didn't complain, but deepened into the kiss with equal passion. Her body was pressed against his on instinct, the fabric of their clothes bundled with friction.

They pulled apart a moment later for breath. As Draco withdrew, Hermione found herself trying to grip onto his bottom lip with her teeth. The rush of air that passed over the distance between them sent cold shivers down both of their spines.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered, removing his hand slowly from her hair. "I wasn't… sorry."

"You don't hear me complaining." Hermione replied with a pant, amusement in her voice.

A wicked smirk pulled at Draco's lips as he took her words as an invitation. Diving back into what they had been doing, it didn't take much for them to get lost in the other, their bodies molding into one another like two pieces of a puzzle. His lips were even better the second time around. The restraint he had placed was now gone, as his mouth moved against hers with a blooming hunger. As she felt her lips parting, allowing his tongue access into her mouth, Hermione pushed back with an equal force. She used her disadvantage in high to propel her up, straining on the tips of her toes to keep herself from being knocked over by the power. The presents of his tongue in her mouth sent a wave a heat through her like fire had been poured through her veins. Her tongue greeted his, the pair balancing for dominance to the other's mouth.

She couldn't stop herself from there, nor did she want to. Her hands roamed, sliding down his shirt slowly in search for entrance. He was working quicker than her, his warm hands already finding their way up and under her thin shirt. She could feel his fingers moving over her skin like she were piano keys under his touch. It was enticing and she found herself soon moaning into his lips at the eclectic sensation that shot from where their skin connected. He smirked back at the noises she made, giving her a light squeeze which proved to further bring about her squeals of arousal.

As his hands continued to slowly work their way up her skin, she found her fingers wrestling to pull the hem of his shirt upwards. Draco complied, removing his hands from her long enough to remove the shirt he sported, before attempting to do the same to her. He broke away from her for a moment, asking with his eyes if she were sure.

In response, Hermione smiled widely, gripping the bottom of her tank top and wiggling it off. For a brief moment, she found the fabric caught on the hook on the front of her bra. Draco, chuckling at her dilemma, reached to help. Before he could though, Hermione tore at the shirt, breaking it free, but ripping out one of the hooks in the process. Only one hook kept her breast from spilling out of the green material.

From the eager look in Draco's eyes as his lips connected with hers once more, and the way his hands massaged the under curve of breast, Hermione had a feeling the bra was coming off soon. She wasn't as nervous by the thought as she imagined she would be, instead, had she not been trailing her hands down his chest, she would have snapped the last hook off and tossed the bra aside moments ago.

As it was though, she was currently too distracted with her hands to pay any mind to removing her clothes. Her touch traveled down his chest with much more assurance than prior. Her fingers drummed against his skin, sending shivers through him whenever she moved over a sensitive location. He felt just like she always imagined he would be; soft, silky, and warm, like a sheet fresh from the wash. His chest was compact and firm, years of built muscles giving her fingers a playground to roam over. She could feel more so than hear his soft groan of anticipation on her lips as he hands traveled down further.

Draco's hands caressed under her breast, his thumb rotating in a fashion that was driving her mad. He trailed kisses down her neck, causing her spine to arch, and her head to roll back in pleasure. He grinned at her reaction, nibbling at the crest between her neck and collar bone to erect breathless sighs from her lips.

Hermione's hands traveled down faster, a finger zigging down the line of fine blonde hair that made up his happy trail. He chuckled into his kisses, as she ran her fingers just over the hem of his pants. When her thumb struck the wool fabric, she made a move to link her fingers under the hem and removed them from him. Draco removed his hands from her chest, and snatched hers from where they had been. Her small hand was swallowed by his long fingers.

"Ah, ah." Draco muttered into her neck. The action sent a wave of warm breath over his skin, causing Goosebumps to arise. Making note of this, Draco trailed his kisses further down her neck, until his mouth moved against her collar bone. Hermione glared at him for removing her hands, but found the expression sinking away as the electricity coursed deeper through her body. Removing her hands from his, she chose to press them back against his broad chest, slowly searching upwards to reach behind his neck, if she could even get that far. Her chest was still pressed against him, feeling the movement of his breathing, as well as the firmness of his body.

The sudden pressure of Draco moving her backwards nearly caused Hermione to trip once more on the rug. She gathered her footing, allowing him to walk her backwards to where she imagined the couch still sat. As they moved closer to the couch, their hands never left one another. Not a space was given between them, their bodies locked together.

His mug of coffee on the counter was left to grow cold, and the shattered remains of her mug were left for the liquid to seep into the light brown rug, as he lowered her down onto the couch with excellent skill. They both knew the layout of the room. There would be two rather large arm chairs flanking the couch like a box, a heavy wooden coffee table, loaded down with text books, was placed in the center of the setting. Further away, two tall bookshelves flanked a small fire place which sat more for decoration than actual use; with the heat already passing between them, any additional fires were unneeded. The kitchen area they had just left was only a couple dozen feet away, but it seemed so much further.

The entire common room for the Head's house could have shifted and changed about, and neither of them would have known. They were latched onto one, both panting heavily and neither wishing to break apart. Draco straddled over her, knees planted on either side of her hips as he lowered his lips back down to hers.

Taking the opportunity, Hermione did something very un-Hermione-like. Just before his lips caught hers, she wiggled about, snatching a section of his neck with her mouth. His breath caught in a moment of shock and pleasure, which egged Hermione on. She repeated the actions he had done prior, nibbling against his skin and leaving trails of her teeth down his collarbones. With each inch she slowly moved, Draco did the same on her. His lips moved up her neck, biting, and sucking as he went, doing of job of ravishing her flesh.

He kept himself up by planting his elbows on either side of Hermione's head, allowing him the movement to run his fingers through her hair. She didn't object, finding his touch to be enticing and relaxing all at once. Her own hands moved about the back on his neck, twirling the ends of his blonde hair in her fingers.

She felt him removing something out of her hair, and the two pulled away slightly to see what it was. They froze for a moment at the sight of the quill that she must have stuck in there and forgotten. Draco chuckled, tossing the quill onto the floor without another thought. Hermione took the moment to get a good look at his face.

She was shocked to see the amount of emotions running through his eyes as he watched her as well. There was so much there that Hermione wasn't sure she could name it all. There was a clear lust and desire, a yearning and a hunger. His gaze was wilder than the moon at night, two deep steely orbs in a land of twinkling stars.

His eyes sparkled with a light that she never imagined he would look at her with. It was the shine that they had in fairy tales and old Disney movies. The Zing, her mother had always called it. An expression of udder love, and dedication, something she never thought she'd find, especially in the man who had taunted her so much as children.

But there it was. There was no chopping it up to just being the heat of the moment. It was there. That Zing. She couldn't deny it, nor did she want to. Especially since, from the way Draco was looking at her, she figured her eyes held the same sparks as his did. That thought did worry her ever so slightly. She felt all this towards him, the desire, the affection, the pure unaltered love which had been forming inside her for months, years now, but had only been allowed to be acknowledged minutes prior. She wanted him, now and forever, but the fear was still inside her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Draco's voice was breathless as he asked the question. He looked down at her, memorizing every inch of her tanned body, every pour and freckle on her face. The way the overhead light lit up her hazel eyes until they looked like a cross between melted chocolate and flowing honey. He put it all into memory, not wanting to forget for one second, the girl who could see through him. The girl who challenged him. The girl he had fallen madly in love with.

Hermione chuckled at his question, finding her fear slipping away as she brought her hands to the back of his neck. Lowering him down to her, she sent him a smirk that would make Slytherin house proud. "I have a feeling I know."

Her lips found his, or the other way around, neither of them really knew. All they were aware of, was that once more, the feeling of electricity was coursing through their veins. While her hands traveled the stretch of his bare back, his roamed her naked chest. Ripples of pleasure sank through her as his touch went lower and lower, like some inner animal was clawing its way into the surface and begging for more. She never wanted this to stop, never wanted it to end.

His hands traveled down further, until they reached the strings of her short. One of his hands stayed routed on her lower torso, the other traveling down to firmly press against her thigh, and slide upwards. Hermione hitched at the touch, pleasure turning into tension as his fingers brushed under the thin fabric, and towards the inner part of her thigh. The scene came into her mind at the moment, her shirtless, breasts barely covered by her lacy bra, and shorts bundled up so much that she was sure her black knickers were showing. And he, shirtless over her, and pajama pants a little lower down his hips than when they had started, exposing the top of his grey boxers.

As if sensing her nervousness, Draco's hand quickly backtracked, removing itself from where it had been. He moved into a sitting position, making a spot for himself as Hermione threw her legs off the couch and sat up as well.

The two looked at one another, Draco speaking first. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you." Hermione shock her head, feeling kind of strange to be sitting up after having laid down for so long. "I just… I've never done this before."

"We'll go slowly then." Draco reassured her. "The moment you say stop, we'll do so. We'll only go as far as you wish."

"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You'll wait until I'm ready for… that? It could take a while. I'm not just going to give it up for any old one night stand."

"You're not just some one night stand, Granger." Draco replied. "Besides, I'm not afraid of a little commitment."

They both froze, his words drifting in the air a moment after they should have faded. Hermione smiled wide at him.

"Is that so?" She grinned, running a finger teasingly over his chest. "The great Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin, willing to be tied down by the little ol', Hermione Granger, know-it-all Muggleborn she is."

"When you put it like that," Draco's lips broke into a wide smile, "I guess so. That is, if she's willing to have me."

"She is. But, have you thought this through? In the long run." Hermione's voice turned serious for a moment. "If you and I… how will your family react?"

"They'll have to get over it." Draco shrugged. "I've let them drill their beliefs into my head for too long. I'm not about to let some stupid purist ideals get in the way of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Beautiful?" Hermione blinked at his compliment. "What happened to all the comments about me being ugly? About the frizzy hair, and bucked teeth?"

"You got your teeth fixed." Draco answered, with a playful smirk. "And I've come to like the hair. To be completely honest, I never, for one moment, thought you were anything less than gorgeous. I just – you have to understand, I was raised to hate you. To think you were beneath me. Once I stopped buying into that bullshit though, I couldn't keep lying to myself, lying to the entire school, about how unbelieving attracted to you I had become."

He chuckled slightly, bringing a smile onto Hermione's lips.

His chuckling died away slowly. "What of your family?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are they going to react," Draco voice was slow, as if weary of her answer, "whenever they find out your dating Draco Malfoy; prince of Slytherin, and son of a Death Eater? I can't imagine Weasel and Potty taking well to that."

"Again with the nicknames." Hermione frowned slightly. "I thought you three worked out some kind of truce?"

"We did." Draco answered. "But there's a difference between merely tolerating one another, and them being my girlfriend's best mates. Why are you smiling like that?"

"It's nothing." Hermione continued to smirk at him. "It's just, you called me your girlfriend."

"I did?" Draco asked, retracting through his last sentence.

"I like the sound of it." Hermione said. "And my family shouldn't be too much problems. My parents will love you; as long as you behave around them, and I have a feeling that the Weasley's will as well."

"The Weasley's?" Draco's eyebrow rose at the mention of the family.

"Don't give me that face." Hermione pocked his chest. "The Weasley's are my family."

"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "I guess I can put up with a red head or two."

"That's the spirit." Hermione patted his chest. She sat back quickly though, as realization his her. "We are in the common room. Half naked."

"So I have noticed." Draco smirked at her in a highly seductive manner. "I don't know about you, but I was enjoying it."

"As was I." Hermione grinned, leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his neck for a better hold.

Her lips connected with his, but it was different this time. As prior it had been full of intense passion, and need, this was much slower and intimate. Their lips parted as one, tongues taking on a slow dance instead of the heated battle of earlier. Draco's hands were on her back, drawing her closer until she was sitting on his lap. The moment of nervousness and fear was gone as she pressed against him.

"Although." Draco pulled away from her for a moment, smirking all the while. Hermione pouted like a touchy child at the fact that his lips were once more not on hers. He only grinned, clearly pleased with the reactions he could get out his girlfriend. He took a moment, pondering that though. It seemed absurd, and so bizarre, the very thought of them together.

"If my father does disown me for this," he continued seconds later, "I'm totally gunna have to crash at your house for a while."

"Draco." Hermione spoke slowly, trying to keep the smile from her lips.

"Yes?"

"Shut the Hell up and kiss me."

"Damn, Granger," Draco spoke, already leaning closer to her. No matter how strange or baffling their relationship would seem, he knew it felt all to right to be there beside her. "You are so bossy."

-oOo-

Down on the Quidditch pitch, Ginny Weasley cornered Blaise Zabini. She pressed the handle of her broom against his shoulder blade, taking note of the nervous gleam in his eyes. "Do you want to explain where Draco and Hermione are?"

"Enjoying a pot of coffee I hope." Zabini grinned.

Ginny's eyes widened in realization, she glanced back at the Quidditch pitch in time to see Ron blocking a pass made by Theodore Nott. Turning back to the dark skinned Slytherin, she sighed, lowering her broom. "You didn't."

"I did." Zabini's voice was as mischievous as his smile. "A bit of Enflamed Desire Potion should give them the boast they need to get it on with one another."

Ginny's head snapped in the direction on the Head's Tower. "You mean they're having sex as we speak."

Zabini shrugged. "Don't know. They could be having the most intense sex of their lives, or just a conversation. It all depends on how attracted they are to one another, and rather or not Theo and I brewed the potion correctly."

Ginny closed her eyes, sighing deeply. "So in other words, they're totally having sex."

"Probably." Blaise nodded along. "Especially since I lied and told them the skirmish was off due to Hufflepuff getting a new Keeper."

"They don't have a new Keeper."

"The two of them don't know that." Answered Blaise with a wide smile.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

I am blushing like a virgin here guys. It wasn't too bad, or at least I don't think it was. I really look forward to feedback on this as I am interested in what you all think.

So my theory behind the Enflamed Desire Potion is fairly simple. It works in a similar manner as a love potion, in which case it causes the drinker to feel these emotions towards another, but this is where they differ. While a love potion simulates love that isn't always real, the Enflamed Desire Potion only awakens or intensifies one's feeling for another. In this case, whenever Draco and Hermione drank it (as it had been slipped into the coffee), it brought forth all those dirty fantasies they have about each other, and lead them to get touchy on the couch.

The idea came from this old spell for uncovering love that I thought was interesting. The spell (called the Enflame Desire Spell) was to be used on someone who desires the caster, but is afraid to admit it. The spell would awaken those feelings, and if they really did love you, they would tell you. I tweaked it a bit into potion form, but the same principles apply. The two drinkers of the potion (Draco and Hermione), would find themselves accepting those romantic feelings for one another.

That's about it, gunna wrap it up here. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really did have fun writing it.


End file.
